The invention relates to pin and socket connector devices for providing a temporary, easily severed, multi-channeled data connection between two objects, such as a satellite and a launch vehicle.
In the aerospace industry it is often necessary to provide an electrical data and/or power connection between two structures that can be easily and quickly separated from each other at the proper time (e.g., upon the launch of a satellite or stage separation of a launch vehicle). This typically takes the form of a two-part connection assembly comprising a unit having pins and a unit having a like number of sockets. By way of an example, a satellite may require a 41-pin connection between stages of a launch vehicle (or to an adjoining satellite in a xe2x80x9cstackedxe2x80x9d configuration) until the moment of release. Such a connector must mate easily, stay in place and then release easily.
Typically in such units, the pin size is standardized to strict military specifications. Conversely, the military standards for sockets allow a wide variety in retention force. Therefore, for each connector to connector assembly, the individual sockets may exert differing amounts of drag against the pins during separation. For instance, in a common configuration in which the sockets average about 1.5 pounds of drag each, there is considerable variation between sockets from that average (perhaps between 4 and 18 ounces of force). Moreover, the force needed to uncouple the 41 sockets in the above example can easily vary between 164 and 738 ounces of force.
Because of the force required to disengage the connector assembly, springs are typically used to counterbalance some of that force. For instance, if a certain pin and socket combination required 78 pounds of force to disengage, a spring exerting 75 pounds of force might be included so that the actual separation force would be an acceptable 3 pounds. This has presented a problem with prior art devices, due to the above-noted variance in the sockets. One solution has been to package the xe2x80x9cpin connectorxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9csocket connectorxe2x80x9d as a matched pair, with an adjustment spring on the pin connector. In such devices, the spring tension is factory-adjusted to compensate for the particular socket connector being employed. This has the disadvantage of creating an otherwise-standardized set of pins that mates only with a particular set of sockets.
Another problem with prior art units is that they are prone to misalignment upon initial mating (e.g., when mounting the satellite to the launch vehicle). Because the two connector units are often rigidly attached to their respective parts (one to the launch vehicle, one to the satellite) it is difficult to maneuver the smaller device (the satellite in this example) so that the pins and sockets precisely mesh. Thus it is advantageous to have one of the connectors capable of limited movement to match the orientation of the other connector. One solution that has been employed is the use of spring-loaded adjustable screws which movably mount the connector to the structure. Unfortunately, this has been found to result in a number of problems. First, the user must take great pains to mount the device and properly tighten the screws (too tight and the spring is so compressed that there is no xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d. Second, it takes up valuable space in applications where space is scarce (the additional area necessary for the springs increases geometrically with the number of adjustable connectors). Thirdly, to avoid electromagnetic interference, a backshaft is often necessary. Unfortunately, to give the user access to adjust the springs of the spring-loaded screws, a backshaft is not practical.
A further problem with the prior art is that if the pins are rotated even slightly relative to the sockets, the device will either not mate properly or the pin ends may be bent, causing device failure.
What is needed is a pin and socket connector device in which the pin section can be used with a number of socket sections, that allows for some misalignment upon mating, and prevents damage due to rotation of one part relative to another prior to mating, without the above noted problems.
In a first embodiment, the present invention provides a quickly separable and disconnectable electrical connector device for transmitting a plurality of electrical signals between a first station having a first signal source and a second station having a second signal source. A pin section is electrically connectable to the first signal source at the first station. A socket section is electrically connectable to the second signal source at the second station. The pin section includes a housing which supports a plurality of pins held within a pin receiving body or pin shaft. The socket section includes a housing which supports a plurality of sockets pins held within a socket receiving body or socket shaft. The sockets are adapted to receive the pins in an electrically conductive relationship. A force member, preferably embodied as a ring integral with the socket section housing, surrounds the pin engaging end of the socket shaft (socket receiving body) for applying an ejection force against the pin section. An adjustable spring on the socket shaft urges the force member or ring against the pin section. When the pin section is urged against the socket section with a force sufficient to overcome the adjustable spring, the pins are inserted to the sockets to complete the electrical connection therebetween, and the force needed to separate the pin section from the socket section is reduced by the force of the adjustable spring bearing against the pin section.
In a second embodiment, the pin shaft or pin receiving body further comprises at least one raised key and the socket shaft or socket receiving body further comprises at least one charnfer for receiving at least the one raised key, to prevent misalignment of the socket section with the pin section. A force member surrounds the pin engaging end of the socket shaft and is disposed to abut against the pin section.
In a third embodiment, the socket shaft extends through an aperture in a mounting flange which is coupled to the second station. An alignment spring, located on the socket shaft, bears against the mounting flange. The aperture is sized to be larger than the socket shaft to allow movement of the socket shaft, as restrained by the alignment spring.
In other embodiments, the adjustable spring is a compression spring which bears against the force member at one end, and an adjustment means at the other end of the adjustable spring varies the force exerted by the adjustment spring against the force member. The socket shaft further comprises a threaded portion and the adjustment means is a threaded nut wherein the adjustment means engages the threaded portion of the socket shaft and the adjustable spring may be adjusted by rotating the adjustment means about the socket shaft. A socket shaft passes through a flange extending out from both sides, and the alignment spring is located adjacent to the pin side of the mounting flange, and an adjustable spring on the socket shaft urges the force member against the pin section. Here, the adjustable spring is located adjacent to the pin or socket side of the flange and the adjustable spring and the alignment spring are coaxial.
These and other features and advantages of this invention will become further apparent from the detailed description and accompanying figures that follow. In the figures and description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout both the drawings and the description.